


Anxiety

by beettleandsmiles



Series: 3 Sentence Fanfiction [1]
Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anxiety, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beettleandsmiles/pseuds/beettleandsmiles
Summary: Lucas has anxiety, but it'll be okay.





	Anxiety

Anxiety was more than a tendency for Lucas, it was a constant dilemma.

His anxiety persisted steadfast throughout every aspect of his life, unable to  be truly conquered  by anything or anybody.

However, just for a little while, Ness’s kind smile could make Lucas forget about all his anxieties.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have much to say here, but thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
